1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture information retrieving system employing an information recording medium carrying a number of pieces of picture information capable of being optically projected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional retrieval system in which a photographic film strip provided with perforation is driven by a pulse motor through a sprocket mechanism, the pitch p of the frames, the number n of pulses necessary to feed the film strip by one pitch p, and the distance .tau. the film strip is caused to travel by the pulse motor with one pulse are generally designed such that the relation p=n..tau. stands. However, in actual practice, due to the manufacturing unevenness or dispersion of the sizes of the parts of the mechanism the actual stopping position may differ from the designed one. When a number of retrieving operations are conducted, the discrepancies between the actual and designed stopping positions may be accumulated for individual retrieving operations to augment the final discrepancy. Also, when the content of the counting section is changed due to some noise or the like during the retrieving operation, the malretrieval is maintained for the subsequent retrievals. No appropriate means for correcting these disadvantages have been provided.